Naruto: Into Shadows
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: What happens when Naruto begins to allow others to see beyond the mask he wears? Will the village be able to live through the change? Find out inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix enters the room and says, "** _ **Kage Bunshiin no Jutsu**_ "

 **V.C. enters to see ten Phoenix's "** _ **Uh Uh Not Again! Nope! Frostwing I'm tagging you in."**_

 **Frostwing walks in looks around and sighs "** _ **Fine**_ **."**

 **V.C. cackles like a mad man and jumps out a window shattering it.**

 **Frostwing: That guy watches too much Rick and Morty.**

 **Phoenix1: Hi Frostwing. Just finished writing the first chapter of our newest story.**

 **Frostwing: Cool now can you just do the disclaimer and dispel the clones.**

 **Phoenix 5: Fine. We do not own Naruto. (poof)**

 **Naruto: Into Shadows**

 **Chapter 1: The Prankster King of Konoha**

Naruto woke early that morning and immediately began his routine. He started by taking a shower as usual. When he turned on the water he found it was ice cold. "Landlord must have shut it off again." He said agitated.

After taking his shower he went to his closet for a change of clothes. Upon first inspection one would only see a wall of orange upon opening the closet, But to the trained eye one could see a set of loose floorboards on the floor of the closet. Naruto knelt down and pried up the loose boards. Inside the hidden compartment was a set of clothes which were decidedly less flashy and noticeable and on one side there was a hilt for some kind of blade. Naruto gazed upon the clothes with a sad smile. "Soon they'll all see who I really am, but for now I have to keep up the mask." Naruto said before the serious look on his face was replaced with the goofy smile that hid his true self from the world.

Naruto walked out the door ready to do another part of his routine, stealth training. (Aka pulling pranks and hiding from the ANBU.) Naruto often pranked the ANBU, this was one of his best yet. He had snuck into their headquarters and spray painted 'Come and Catch Me -N' on the wall of their training area.

Now he was eating in Ichiraku's telling Teuchi to hold of on the next batch because he smelled a Cat. Immediately he turned to see a purple haired ANBU with a cat mask. "Hi Neko-san." then he threw his chopsticks at her and ducked under an attempted grab. As he ran away she was approached by another ANBU.

"You gotta admit the kids got all the tools to be an amazing Ninja." Neko turned in shock to see Tenzō a tall ANBU with spiked brown hair staring at her.

She thought for a second before saying aggravated "Yeah, but he might not last that long if he keeps pranking the ANBU."

"You don't see it do you?"

"See what?"

"How much his pranks help us."

"Help us? Last week he put sneezing powder in our masks. How does that help us?!" she asked shouting.

"Have you ever noticed he is never able to prank us in the same way twice."

"Well yeah, but what's that got to do with it?"

"He may not know it but because of him we get better at keeping him and everyone else out of HQ. The fact that he still finds ways in shows a strategic mind hiding behind that stupid act. PLUS he pulls all these pranks while wearing BRIGHT ORANGE. He's handicapping himself and still winning." Tenzō said with a small amount of pride and admiration

The two heard a cough and someone said "Thanks for taking a look behind the mask Tenzō. Just for that I'm gonna let you bring me in. Naruto said in a serious tone with a true smile.

"No problem Naruto, I recognize a mask when I see one. Don't worry though your secret's safe with me and Neko." Tenzo replied.

"Yeah squirt I'll keep it on the down low for ya but do me a favor, next time you pull a prank on ANBU leave me out of it."

"You got it no pranking Yugao next time I go to ANBU HQ. I'll even be nice and leave you out of it too Yamato."

"Kinda thought you'd figure it out at some point" Tenzō/Yamato said as Yugao/Neko stared in shock.

"Y-you... how?" she stuttered out.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later. Now come on I wanna go see the old man" Naruto said putting back on his goofy mask.

 **Ten Minutes Later Hokage Tower:**

Naruto was sitting in the office of the Hokage talking with the Hokage.

"Why do you persist in pranking the ANBU Naruto?"

"Alright Jiji I'm gonna let you in on a big secret but it can't leave this office also that means no ANBU, except Tenzō and Neko, they can stay."

Hiruzen gave a hand sign and all the ANBU left the room.

"I'm all ears Naruto."

"Alright the secret is… I'm not an idiot."

"Of course not. Who said you are?"

"No Jiji I mean I'm not the idiot that I show everybody."

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"I mean that when I prank people I use it as training not only for me, but others too. I mean sure it's fun pranking people, but it's no fun if you don't get anything out of it. So I prank the ninjas not the civilians."

"I'm still not sure I follow." Hiruzen said

"Well like when I prank the Hyuga I used to have it easy because the guards were changing shifts once every twelve hours and didn't use their Byakugan. Now they use rotating shift lengths that change once every other week and they use their Byakugan the whole shift."

"I think I'm starting to see the picture here. Keep talking though this might help me with something."

"OK well for the ANBU anytime I prank them they think of ways to keep me out which also makes it harder for people who aren't me to get in. Not only that but it keep the ANBU alert and ready for something at all times which is good because if we ever have people invade ANBU HQ the ANBU are ready for it. Plus they get better at tracking by hunting me down and finding me. I get the added training in planning and stealth. Also as Tenzō said I do all this in my orange jumpsuit. He's not wrong when he says I'm handicapping myself."

Tenzō spoke up and said "I knew it!... Sorry… why do you handicap yourself Naruto?"

"Well I didn't used to wear the jumpsuits but they're cheap so if they get trashed like my clothes used to, I don't have to worry. Plus if I can successfully avoid the ANBU while wearing them…"

"You'll do even better without them. Naruto how long have you known you could use this as training?" Hiruzen asked.

"Since I started at the academy."

Hiruzen stared for a moment in shock before a thought occurred to him "Naruto how would you like to get to keep pranking and also get paid for it?"

"Hmm… well how much are we talking about here?"

"How about the same amount as a D rank mission pays and C rank pay when you become a Genin."

"Deal and thanks for believing I'll make Genin."

"You've got to if you want me to hand this hat over."

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frostwing: Hey our awesome readers.**

 **Phoenix: Yahoo! I believe I've just completed another chapter of this story.**

 **Frostwing(Sarcastically): Yeah yeah. We're all so very proud of you.**

 **Phoenix: Shut up or I will discontinue your Netflix account.**

 **Frostwing: You horrible evil monster. How dare you even threaten that?**

 **Phoenix: I dare because I'm the one stuck paying for it while you sit here and watch your shows all day.**

 **Frostwing: Fine I'll shut up, just please don't touch my Netflix. Please I beg you.**

 **Phoenix: Whatever. Anyway we do not own Naruto.**

 **Frostwing: For those of you who are curious this story will be giving Naruto a harem of girls from the show. If anyone wants to contribute their thoughts on who should be in the harem we will take your suggestions into consideration.**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting the Demon Within.**

It was a calm day as normal in Konoha when suddenly everyone's favorite orange blur flew down the main street of the village knocking over people left and right as he ran down the street several people in masks following him at high speeds. Just as it seemed he would get away he collided with a tall chunin. "Ehe hi Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a nervous laugh.

Iruka sighed as he said "Naruto you've really got to start coming to class. You'll never graduate if you don't learn what you have too."

"But Iruka-sensei, I already know it all."

"Oh really then tell me the names of the three Legendary Sannin."

"Easy, Jiraiya of the Sannin who is the Toad Sannin, Tsunade Senju of the Sannin also called the Legendary Sucker, She is the Slug Sannin, and Orochimaru of the Sannin, who betrayed Konoha after the fourth Hokage's death, who held the title of Snake Sannin until he was forced out of the village. C'mon Iruka-Sensei give me a harder one."

' _We haven't even covered that yet!_ ' Iruka thought as he said "Alright, what seal would you need to seal a demon?"

"That depends on the level of power the demon has. A bijuu like the Kyuubi would need something strong like the eight trigrams seal. A lesser demon like an imp would need something simple and could be held in a piece of paper if necessary, though you'd preferably use something that can't be easily destroyed as the demon gets out if the thing it's contained in is destroyed or in the case of a living container it or they would have to die for the demon to escape."

"Okay that's Jonin level stuff how'd you know that?"

"Oh...Well I guess I can tell you, but you can't tell anyone."

"Deal. Now tell me."

"Not here meet me at Ichiraku's tonight. I'll tell you there."

"Alright Naruto, but this better not be a trick to get me to buy you ramen."

"Nah Iruka-sensei it's just that if this got out it could mean trouble."

With that Naruto and Iruka parted ways. Naruto returning to his apartment and Iruka going to the academy.

 **Later That Night: Ichiraku Ramen.**

Iruka arrived at the shop and looked for Naruto. He was shocked when he saw the boy behind the counter handing a young girl with blue hair and blue eyes a bowl of ramen and sending her to a table in the corner of the shop. The girl smiled with glee and giggled as she headed to her table.

"Naruto I didn't know you work here." Iruka said as he sat at the counter.

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei. Nah I don't work here in that sense, I mean I help out now and again, but it's wednesday and on wednesday the Ichiraku's take the day off and let us use the shop."

"Us? Um Naruto I don't see anybody else." Iruka said a little confused.

"Oh right Number One get out here."

"Yes Boss?" came a voice as another Naruto came out of the kitchen.

"N-Naruto is that a clone?!" Iruka said.

"Not quite. I really can't do the regular Bunshin so I use the Kage Bunshin instead."

"Then why not use it for your exam?"

Naruto sighed and said "The test calls for the Bunshin and I can't use the basic Bunshin."

"First how do you know the Kage Bunshin? Second you do know any Bunshin counts right?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he shouted "Baka!" and punched the clone making him dispel. He then shook his head and created another clone telling him to go into the kitchen and wait for any orders. "Well I learned the jutsu from watching one of the ANBU, I saw them do it enough times to figure out the hand signs."

Iruka nodded then said "So why did you want to use the shop anyway? It just doesn't seem like something you would do."

"Well… for people like her," Naruto said pointing at the little girl in the corner giggling as she colored on her placemat. "That's Ami she's five and she lives in the orphanage. She doesn't get much care because she's a bit different. I suppose it's better if you see for yourself. Hey Ami come here." He waved her over.

She walked over cautiously looking at Iruka. "Yes Naruto-niisan?"

"I would like to introduce you to someone. Iruka-sensei this is Ami, Ami this is Iruka-sensei.

"Hello Ami it's nice to meet you."

"This is your sensei Naruto-niisan?"

"Yeah Ami this is the one I've told you about. Now I know you don't like it, but can you please show him your talent."

"O-okay Naruto." She closed her eyes and a black tendril came out of her back grabbing a pair of chopsticks off of the counter.

Iruka's eyes went wide as he stared.

"She's got a shade sealed in her," Naruto whispered to his sensei. "She's not treated as bad as I was at the orphanage, but then she never had the Kyuubi sealed in her either."

"How did you find out?" Iruka asked.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell it."

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Seven year old Naruto was more terrified than he had ever been before. The last thing he remembered was a kunai piercing his chest then he suddenly woke up here. He looked around to see that he was in a sewer of some sort. He decided to walk in the direction the water was flowing in. As he walked he eventually saw a set of bars with a piece of paper holding the kanji for seal on it. He then heard a woman's voice through the bars._ " _ **I'm so sorry."**_

" _Hello?" He called out into the inky darkness as he stepped closer to the bars._

" _ **N-naruto-kun is that you?"**_ _the woman asked walking towards the bars as well so Naruto could see that it was a tall woman with alabaster skin and red eyes. What he didn't seem to notice though was the nine red fox tails and the fox ears poking out from her red hair._

" _Beautiful" was all he could even think to say at that moment. Naruto stared for several seconds. As he stared she began to blush at the comment. He shook his head and said "Sorry please don't hit me!"_

" _ **Why would I hit you?"**_ _she asked sadly._

" _Because I shouldn't talk to girls like that. Because they all hit me for calling them pretty or cute or anything. Especially Sakura." Naruto said getting quieter and quieter._

" _ **Naruto-kun I swear I won't ever hurt you for complimenting me."**_

" _O-okay, but how do you know my name?"_

" _ **Well I know you because I've been with you since the day you were born."**_

" _How could that be, shouldn't I recognise you then?"_

" _ **How much do you know about the Kyuubi no Yoko?"**_

" _Well it was this big fox demon that attacked the village and killed a lot of people but then the Yondaime killed it and saved everyone."_

" _ **What if I told you I was the Kyuubi."**_

" _No way. There's no way the Kyuubi would be as beautiful as you are." he flinched saying that still waiting for the hit that didn't come._

" _ **Well thank you for complimenting me again, but I am the Kyuubi, though you may call me Aiko"**_

" _Prove it. If your the Kyuubi do something only the Kyuubi can do."_

" _ **Okay, but please don't be afraid if I do."**_ _she then transformed from her human shape to that of a giant fox with 9 tails._

" _Okay I believe you now Aiko-chan." Naruto said without any fear._

 _She turned back into her human form and said_ " _ **Naruto-kun if I may ask could you do me a favor?"**_

" _What favor?"_

" _ **Could you remove just a small portion of the seal just so that I may speak to you without you here." she said as she gestured towards the paper**_

" _Sure Aiko-chan." he said as he tore a small piece off of the corner of the seal._

" _ **Alright Naruto-kun it's time for you to wake up."**_

 _Suddenly the world faded and Naruto awoke to see he was in a white room._

 _ **Flashback End:**_

"Since that day I've been able to communicate with Aiko-chan. She's even helped me learn some things about my mother who was her last container."

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoenix: Hey I'm back.**

 **Frostwing: Oh… You left?**

 **Phoenix: Yeah I left to get coffee remember?**

 **Frostwing: Oh yeah…**

 **Phoenix: So what did you do while I was gone?**

 **Frostwing: Oh not much just sat here watching Criminal Minds why?**

 **Phoenix: Well did you wanna do the disclaimer then?**

 **Frostwing: (sigh) fine. We. Do. Not. Own. Naruto**

 **Chapter 3: The Other Side of Naruto**

Iruka stared at Naruto like he had two heads. This boy had not only met, but befriended the Kyuubi no Yoko, the demon that had terrorized and nearly destroyed the village, and he had said it as if he were talking about the food he had for lunch. Not to mention the fact that the Kyuubi was apparently a girl. 'Ha take that Kakashi that 20 Ryo is mine.'

"Uhm Iruka-sensei… You ok?" Naruto asked looking at Iruka concerned.

"Y-yeah Naruto s-sorry I wasn't expecting to hear that it happened that way."

"Ok but if you pass out I'm writing on your face."

"Naruto-niisan! Help!" Ami shouted from her table.

Naruto was in action in seconds, and for a moment Iruka had the image of the blonde with a leaf headband on and a kunai in hand looking ready to do whatever it takes to protect his loved ones. In that moment he knew Naruto would pass his next exam.

"Ami-chan what's wrong? Are you ok?" the blonde asked with a serious look on his face and determination in his eyes.

"S-s-s-SPIDER!" she shouted with a terrified look on her face.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her with a blank expression. Then he looked saw the spider and killed it with a quick swat of his hand. "Ami, _never_ scream like that again unless your in serious trouble. I thought something happened to you, You know I worry."

Ami seeing the look on his face looked down and said "I'm sorry I didn't wanna make you mad, but the spider really scared me."

Naruto sighed and said "Ami you know I'm not mad I'm disappointed because you should know better than to scream like that. What happens the next time something really bad does happen and you scream? What if because of something small like this, I ignore it? You could get badly hurt, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."

Ami started to cry at that and hugged the blonde tightly "I'm sorry Naruto-niisan. I promise to not scream like that unless it's an emergency."

"Good. Now… Who wants ice cream?" Naruto said putting back on his goofy grin.

Iruka was shocked. He'd never seen Naruto act so mature. He seemed almost like he was already Hokage. It was then a random thought struck him. ' _If you took away the marks on his face and let his hair grow out he'd look almost exactly like the Yondaime.'_ his eyes widened at that thought.

Iruka smiled as he saw the girl nod. Naruto had a way with kids. "Naruto."

"Hai Iruka-sensei"

"If you can promise you'll be at the academy on time for the rest of the year, I'll give you something cool after you graduate." Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto stared at his sensei with narrowed eyes as if he were checking to see if he were lying. "Alright Iruka-sensei. I promise." he said.

After striking their deal Iruka left the ramen shop. On his way home he thought ' _Prove them all wrong Naruto.'_

 _ **6 Months Later:**_

Naruto was sitting in his seat near the front of the class when Sasuke had walked over to him and saw the title of the book the blonde was reading. ' _Intermediate Fuinjutsu'_

"So your learning seals eh Dobe." he said.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction and he said "Any chance you're willing to forget you ever saw this Teme?"

"No, but I'm also not required to tell anyone. Any other secrets?"

Naruto studied the Uchiha for a minute before finally deciding that he wouldn't spread what he heard to anyone. He told the Uchiha about how he hid his intelligence and his burden. After telling him about the Kyuubi he was prepared to defend himself.

Sasuke tried. He really did, but he couldn't help it, he blinked then burst out in a laugh. Not a chuckle or a snort but an all-out laugh. He didn't stop until he was on the floor holding his ribs. Finally he sat down in the seat next to the blonde and said "Seriously. They can't even understand that you're the only thing between them and the Kyuubi. Wow they're dumber than I thought"

Naruto and Sasuke continued to talk quietly until the other students arrived. Sakura and Ino arrived at the same time as usual, and both tried to sit with Sasuke. Sakura turned to Naruto and said "NARUTO-BAKA GET OUT OF THAT SEAT!"

Naruto paused and closed his eyes ' _Aiko-chan Should I drop the mask now?'_

' _ **Yes Naruto-kun I think it's about time.'**_

Naruto turned his head to look at the pink haired girl and for the first time said "No."

The whole class stopped what they were doing and looked at the blonde. "What did you just say Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto glared "I said no. Now if you don't mind can you move so I can see the board?"

"NARUTO-BAKA IF YOU DON'T MOVE I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

Naruto looked Sakura dead in the eye and said in a dead voice "If you threaten me again I will hurt you."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but then she saw the look in the blondes eyes and closed her mouth, going to the back row to sit quietly. The whole class was silent as they stared at Naruto. Eventually Iruka and Mizuki came in and the class turned their attention to their senseis.

"Alright everyone we're gonna start of with the written portion of the genin test."

When Naruto got his test he smirked when he saw the genjutsu on it he quietly dispelled it and set about answering the questions. Five minutes later he was the first to turn his in followed by Sasuke. Next was the thrown weapons test. First up was Sasuke. He stood with ten shuriken and ten kunai he inhaled then with lightning quick motions the kunai and shuriken were sent flying at the targets. The kunai embedded into the centers of the targets with the shuriken in the heads of the dummies.

"Top that Dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk as he stood next to Naruto who shrugged before taking his place at the range.

Naruto grabbed his kunai first and threw them one was in the crotch each in the center of the bullseye. Then he threw the shuriken they were lodged in the crotch of the dummies and all the guys in the class gulped loudly, even Sasuke. Naruto smirked as he got back in line "Well you said to top it."

Next was the taijutsu test. Naruto went first facing Iruka. Naruto rather than get in the basic stance for the academy style Naruto stood with a slightly relaxed posture his legs loose and appearing to be easily knocked out from under him. As iruka tried to do exactly that Naruto jumped and landed with one foot on the ground as he spun delivering a kick to his sensei's chest. Iruka looked at Naruto as he returned to his relaxed stance. Naruto looked back and said "My turn."

Naruto rushed forward Iruka tried to jab at him only for the blonde to grab his arm and pull putting the blonde behind him. He turned just in time for Naruto's strike to impact his jaw. His head snapped to the side and Naruto stepped back. ' _Alright he can handle academy level attacks let's see how he does at Genin level.'_ Iruka thought as he ducked under another punch from Naruto as his left hand came up to meet the blondes stomach he felt the arm lock up immobilized. "Nice try Iruka-sensei but I got one of your pressure points. Your left arm won't be able to move for the next ten minutes." Naruto said.

Iruka looked at the blonde and then rushed in with a series of right handed attacks. Each was blocked, dodged, or redirected by Naruto. Eventually the blonde stepped into Iruka's guard and hit a point on Iruka's right shoulder causing the Chuunins right arm to lock up and then fall slack just like his left. Iruka saw the blondes fist just in front of his face. He smiled and said "Alright Naruto passes the Taijutsu portion. Now Naruto can you please free my arms so I can continue the exam.

After Sasuke finished his fight he turned to Naruto and asked "Okay Dobe what style was that?"

"Oh it's a combination of a lot of styles mainly Judo and Aikido I made it myself I call it Uzu no Ken."

Sasuke nodded. "Well Dobe, if I offer to let you learn some of my style will you teach me some of yours?" the Uchiha asked so only Naruto could hear.

"I would be honored to learn even a small portion of the Uchiha's famous Interceptor Style." Naruto stated quietly.

They then followed the rest of the class and prepared for the ninjutsu portion of the test. First up was Sasuke. He executed a perfect henge followed by a successful kawarimi and finishing with three clones. He was then asked if he had another jutsu that he could use to get extra points.

He used his iconic **Katon: Gokakyu**

Naruto went next. He started by doing transforming into the Yondaime then he used kawarimi to switch himself with the Sandaime who was reading one of his student's little orange books. When he came back he used the **Kage Bunshin.** Mizuki smirked and said "Iruka it looks like he still can't do the regular bunshin."

"That may be the case however the regular bunshin is just the minimum requirement. So he passes with an extra point." Iruka said.

Mizuki was fuming. He was going to have to steal the scroll on his own. Naruto was then asked if he had any other jujitsu he could use in order to get an extra point so he used **Suiton: Mizu no Nami.**

After the test Iruka handed headbands out to each of the students. When he came to Naruto he said "I would like to speak with you later, I'll buy ramen."

To which the blonde responded by nodding.

After leaving the academy Naruto saw Sasuke rush past him. He turned just in time to see a wave of fan-girls screaming and running after the Uchiha. ' _You owe me big Sasuke'_ he thought as he started running. Finally he caught up with the raven haired boy and tapped him on the shoulder. As Sasuke turned he saw Naruto henge into a clone of the Uchiha and the doppelganger nodded for the real Sasuke to duck into the nearby alley. As he saw Naruto run off the fan-girls hot on his heels one thought ran through his head. 'Naruto Uzumaki I swear from this day forward to always come to your aid.'

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoenix: Hey guys we're back again with another chapter of Naruto: Into Shadows.**

 **Frostwing: We hope you all enjoy.**

 **Phoenix: Please leave a review to give us your thoughts and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Frostwing: We do not own Naruto.**

 _ **Chapter 4: The Team is Formed**_

Naruto had just managed to lose the Uchiha fan-girls in a dark alley. He made his way to his favorite ramen stand while transforming back into himself. He saw that Iruka was already there. "Heya Naruto."

"Hey Iruka-sensei."

"So before I say anything else I'd like to say that I'm very proud of you for passing this year. I would also like to ask you a question. Where did you learn that unique fighting style?"

"Well Iruka-sensei I actually made it myself. It's primarily Judo and Aikido but it has a lot of other techniques and moves so as to catch an opponent off guard."

"Wow Naruto, I'm impressed that you were able to find styles that suit you well and form your own style from them. Now I believe I promised you a gift for when you graduated. So I've decided I will give you this." Iruka said with a smile as he held a large scroll out to the boy.

Naruto took the scroll and saw it was with three storage seals on them. "Iruka-sensei, what's with the storage seals?"

"Well Naruto, pump some chakra into them and see what's inside." Iruka said with a wide happy smile.

Naruto did as he was told and sent chakra into the first seal. From the seal came a black ANBU style shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back. Naruto went wide eyed at the shirt and quickly opened the second seal. In the second seal was a pair of black ANBU pants and an orange belt. Quickly opening the third seal he saw an orange and black sheath and hilt pulling the sword out of the sheath revealed it to be a beautiful silver colored wakizashi that seemed to shine in the light of the building.

"That sword is called Hantei (Judgement) and it has been in my family for generations. It was forged from a meteorite, I want you to have it."

"But Iruka-sensei, I can't take that. It's a part of your family's history." Naruto denied the gift, not wanting to take something near and dear to the older man.

"Naruto, I lost my parents at a young age. I had no family for a long time and then, about three years ago, I found my new family. I think it is only right that my new family get the chance to really be connected to my old one. That's why I am giving you Hantei because you are my family now."

Naruto was close to tears when Iruka finished his speech and just hugged the man close and said, "You're my family too... Iruka-niisan."

"Well… try these clothes on then." Iruka said with a smile as he looked at the boy.

Naruto went to the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later wearing the outfit with Hantei strapped to his belt. He turned to Iruka and grinned. "How do I look?"

Iruka whistled while grinning playfully. "Damn gaki, all the ladies are gonna be running straight for ya."

"Shut up," Naruto rolled his eyes while blushing slightly. He went to say something else but was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Naruto!" The blonde haired ninja turned to see Sasuke approaching him.

"Huh? Whaddya want Sasuke?" The blonde ninja asked, slightly pulling his goofy mask back on.

"I just wanted to properly thank you for earlier. You didn't have to do what you did and yet you did it anyway. By the way, nice sword. Where'd you get it? It suits you." The raven haired genin told the blonde.

"No problem. I got this sword from Iruka-niisan." Naruto answered nonchalantly while glancing at the academy teacher.

"Wait what?" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he turned toward their teacher with curiosity written all over his face.

"Yeah, I promised Naruto that I'd give him a special prize if he passed his exam so I gave him my family sword since I don't know the first thing about wielding one and have no kids of my own to give it to."

"Oh, okay then," Sasuke nodded before asking another question. "So, when are the teams going to be formed?"

 _ **The Next Week:**_

Naruto walked into the academy room alongside Sasuke. The duo sat down in the front row and decided to plan a strategy to prank the rest of the class. "Alright so Kiba always sits here," Naruto said pointing to a chair in the corner "We put the itching powder on his chair, perfect excuse for a flea ridden joke, Choji eats all day so all we gotta do is swap one of his bags of chips for the extremely spicy kind."

"I got one for Sakura," Sasuke smirked with such mischief as to slightly scare his blonde haired friend.. "I'll put a genjutsu on her so the whole room looks like they're me."

Naruto burst out laughing. "Perfect. Oh I love how your devious mind works. If your prank were a woman then I'd marry her."

"I'm sure she'd be quite beautiful as well." Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Oh no, I know she'd be beautiful." Naruto grinned with an insane glint in his eyes.

"Excuse me," came a quiet voice behind the duo. They turned to see Hinata sitting in a chair behind Naruto. "Y-You could p-probably get Shino-san to send his kikai out to keep Shikamaru-san awake the whole t-time."

Sasuke and Naruto were both shocked at the deviousness in her statement. Naruto's face shifted to a smile as he said "That's a really good plan Hinata. So who do you think the teams are gonna be?"

"Well from what my dad told me, they pick the teams based on their skills," The three turned to look at the doorway as Ino stood with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She walked over to them and shut Naruto's mouth which was hanging open, flashing him a wink as she did. "They will probably put me on a team with Shika and Choji, because our parents were on a team and our clan techniques complement each other. Then Kiba and Shino will probably get teamed up with Hinata because their abilities make them great trackers. Then Sakura gets teamed with Sasuke and Naruto-kun." Everyone present was shocked that she was no longer acting like a fan-girl.

"Wait. Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked confused that she had referred to the blonde in such a manner.

"Yeah I mostly just chased after you because I wanted to give Sakura a rival, but now we're genin so I can take things seriously, plus I've always had more of a thing for blondes anyway." She responded winking once more at the now blushing Naruto.

After a moment Naruto snapped out of his trance. "Well at least I'll be on a team with Sasuke so it won't be all bad even if I do get stuck with the howler monkey," Then he smirked "Oh and Ino-chan you're not the only one who likes blondes. Although I don't know which I prefer, blue hair or blonde."

Sasuke snickered at the flustered look on the two girls faces. He almost laughed out loud when he saw a small trickle of blood flowing from the two's noses. Ino sat down in the seat next to Naruto.

 _ **Five Minutes Later:**_

The room was quiet with the only sound being small conversations between students. Naruto smirked at Hinata, Sasuke, and Ino. Suddenly the room was filled with noise as the pranks the group had come up with were set off. Sakura shot from one side of the room to the other her nose gushing blood. Kiba was rolling on the ground, the itching powder making his skin feel extremely itchy. Choji was kneeling with his head in a bucket of water to cool off his mouth. Shikamaru was screaming about "Troublesome bugs" his eyes bloodshot and full of a rage only a Nara who's been denied his rest can feel.

A moment later Iruka walked in. He couldn't help the small chuckle in his voice as he said, "Alright everyone settle down and take your seats. Now we have a slight change in the teams. Due to a late entrant to this batch of genin we'll have one team of four. Team 1 is…(Just gonna skip to the important ones.) Team 7 will be Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Hinata your senseis will be Mitarashi Anko and Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 is Kiba, Shino and Sai, your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation and Team 10 will be Choji, Shikamaru and Sakura, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

"Yes!" Shouted Naruto and Sasuke in unison, happy that they wouldn't be stuck with the pink haired nuisance.

 _ **Five Minutes Later:**_

The team had gathered together in one corner to discuss their placement. "Well from what I can tell our team is pretty well rounded with a slight lean towards information gathering and target elimination." Ino said quietly.

"How can you tell that?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually, I think she's right Sasuke," Naruto said while thinking. "Ino's clan is famous for their ability to enter people's minds and that would be perfect for gathering information. Hinata's Byakugan allows her to find a target cause she can see through walls and objects with it, then all she has to do is tell us where they are. You and I are no slouches at stealth so killing a target or pinning a target so Ino can get in their head is easy for us."

"Exactly. Thank you Naruto-kun." Ino said with a happy smile.

"No problem Ino-chan" Naruto said scratching the back of his head with a blush on his face ' _Wow Ino looks so pretty when she smiles.'_

"Anyway, what about the other teams?" Hinata asked a little jealous of Ino.

"Well, I'd venture a guess that that Sai kid has a skill that helps with tracking because the rest of his team is better suited for it. Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura are probably going to be a combat or defence squad based on the fact that one is a strategist and one is a heavy hitter that only leaves Sakura who'd probably be best suited as a medic-nin."

"Uzumaki's got a talent for skill evaluation. Nice," the team turned to the nearby window to see a woman with purple hair tied back her dark eyes shining with all jumped in shock "Ha ha, the look on your faces. Anyway, Team Seven up to the roof."

The quartet followed the purple haired woman who led the group to the roof where a silver haired man with a mask that covered the majority of his face except for his left eye was waiting for them. The group looked at the mysterious man.

"Hi Inu-san." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hello blondie." The silver haired man replied, and if one could see beneath his mask then they would have seen his smirk.

"You two know each other?" Sasuke gave Naruto a curious look.

"Indeed," The man nodded in Naruto's direction. "I am known as Kakashi, and the reason that I know Naruto is that before I was a jounin sensei, I was in the Anbu, where my task was to watch over a young boy who has grown into quite the prankster. But that is not important at the moment. Right now, I would like to go into detail about something that will be different about this group."

"What's that?"

"Well," Kakashi glanced in the direction of the purple haired woman and sighed. "This is Anko, she will be the other of your two senseis. Because Team Seven has two different purposes, information gathering and assassination, you will have two different sensei to help with those specific fields."

"That's right," Anko grinned at the group. "So if I were you I would be prpared for tomorrow when you begin your training at Training Ground 44, The Forest of Death."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
